On-line transactions allow consumers to make purchases from merchants via a computer or smartphone. In order to complete a transaction, the consumer may provide information to the merchant, such as an account number, expiration date, address, etc. There is a growing trend for transaction account issuers and merchants to collaborate to enhance the on-line experience for consumers. It may be beneficial in certain circumstances for a transaction account issuer to transmit a consumer's account number to a merchant. However, privacy concerns or government regulations may prevent the transaction account issuer from transmitting the account number to the merchant.